ofmythandmonstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Aisling DeAngelis
'''Aisling DeAngelis' was somewhat of a famous mythical political figure due to her work with the royal family during the Mortal Mythical War. Although originally known as the founder of the DeAngelis Coven in the 15th and 16th centuries, she would later be jailed for crimes against the royal family, which ultimately led to the fall of the coven. She was the youngest child of Lady Alexandreina Vascarii and Lord Domenico DeAngelis, and mothered three children throughout her long life: Eleanora DeAngelis, Domenico II DeAngelis, and Sabella DeAngelis; furthermore, she has three grandchildren. Her official faceclaim is Lily Collins. Appearance Born into one of the most notieriable vampiric clans in Europe to date, Sabella is sure to turn heads upon entering a room. Her complexion, olive but easily tanned and neutral-toned, is unmarked by tattoos and bears only two scars: one faint claw-like shape at the base of her neck, and a small circle in the center of her chest, just over her heart. Like her mother her hair is a deep oaken color and quite thick, but its waves come from her fathers side of the family. She often wears makeup, though the amount varies day-to-day. Easily her most recognizable feature, Sabella has heterochromia iridium. Like the old divise vampirics from ages past, her right iris reflects a mossy green coloring while her left is the traditional violet. Being a demonic raised from Hell, Sabella can force her eyes to become black when she finds the need, but she seldom does this as it causes her some pain. tumblr_p1zx1oaPqgx1rie27io2_540.png Tumblr om7ll48o3O1rie27io1 500.png tumblr_pjugcl0Bli1rie27io1_540.png Tumblr ozfcijhOys1rie27io1 540.png tumblr_oqtwq8pYq11rdnra1o2_500.png tumblr_ofzf6mBIri1rie27io1_1280.jpg In terms of wardrobe, Sabella follows modern trends while keeping most of her closet monochromatic. Sabella takes inspiration from those she group up around; her sense of style could be considered 'business casual'. Blocky, heeled shoes and large watches are staples in her day-to-day outfits. Species Born a divise (psionic-sanguine) vampiric with incredible necromantic abilities, after Sabella's death she was resurrected as a Reaper , a special sort of demon (or angel) that serves Hell. She assists in maintaining The Natural Order and is able to both manifest and take human for on Earth or possess a human host. Following her murder at the hands of Nelia Jones , Sabella was reincarnated as the new physical host for Death . Although it's a rarity to see her use the latter, Sabella does have two physical forms: her human form, and her 'true' form. Typically, her true form is only taken on in Hell, but she does have the ability to call upon it whenever she feels necessary. Abilities * Necromancy, Occlumency, Demon Physiology, Tele-Transportation, Access to Hell Weaknesses * Exorcism, Hallowed Ground, Iron, Physical Damage, Seraph Blades & Demonglass Personality If you can't bare to keep up, then don't even bother her. Sabella isn't very forgiving, merciful, or caring if you find yourself on the wrong end of her job. Although nurturing and even maternal in nature towards those she considers herself close with, the once-timid brunette has a cold heart hardened through years of emotionally taxing work. Sabella has always felt as though she's had to be the strong one, ignoring her own issues and sorrows so that she could better help her broken family. When she decided she wanted to train for the Enochian Royal Guard, her ability to conceal her true emotions came in handy, but she's since found trying to keep up with these facades is only harming her relationships with her colleagues and family, and so is trying to be more vocal with how she feels about things. Ruled by emotions and intuition, her life is centered around becoming who she wants to be and how to get there. Her secrets keep her quiet, but she is always listening. She is calm, cool, and collected but she is also hungry, and she won’t let go of the things she wants anymore. Too many of them have slipped away from her, and now that she has the ability to get what she wants, she will. Family & Relationships tumblr_ok1izmPUvQ1vfsxq2o1_1280.jpg|Cora Devi|link=http://ofmythandmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Cora_Devi 628fc17ec8370a7ca9f51f38960b6721.jpg|Aisling DeAngelis|link=Aisling DeAngelis img-thing.jpg|Madrigal Morgan|link=http://ofmythandmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Madrigal_Morgan History Category:Historical Figures Category:Dead Characters Category:House DeAngelis Category:Vampirics